Naruto high
by sakura2487
Summary: hinata and sakura are new students, they come into big trouble, to find out what happends read Naruto high!
1. Author Notes

**Authors notes**

Hey, this is sakura2487 from YouTube. I'm no longer going to post my story stuff on there no more. No worries though. I will continue them here on . My YouTube fans, you are already aware of this, and people from FanFiction I'm going to start this story off from where i left off on YouTube.

Just go to this link here--- .com/user/sakura2487

That will bring you right to my home page/channel on youtube. I think you know what to do from there hehe.

Also i'm sorry about my spelling.. I'm not that good at it.. but I'm getting better so if you find an error please correct me. I learn better that way.

That's all I have to say, so enjoy the rest of

Naruto High!!

_**** There is swearing in this and it will have a little bit of sexual contact so if you are to young to read or don't like it. Then leave my story.. sorry to sound mean but it's just something i have to do..****_


	2. Chapter 10 The Chat Room

**Naruto High chapter 10 *The Chat Room***

"You guys aren't funny!" Naruto cried when he went into the room.

Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were all laughing at Naruto.

"How's your balls feel?" Sasuke asked still laughing.

"There cold thank you" Naruto said.

"Did you look in the mirror?" Neji asked.

"No" Naruto said.

Gaara got a mirror and put it in Naruto's face.

"Why did you put make up on me and draw glasses?" Naruto cried some more.

All the guys were laughing their asses off.

"I'm going home I have homework to do and I have to train" Neji said.

"Me too" Sasuke and Shikamaru said.

"I'm going to wash this stuff off and get Ramen" Naruto said smiling about the thought of getting his favorite food.

"See yah" Gaara said.

"Bye" The guys said.

* * *

**Monday**

The girls put up their poster all over school. When 5th period came they heard a lot of kids talking about how they can't wait to check the new chat system out. As you can tell Naruto ditched Kimi to hang out with the boys and Kimi is really mad about this.

"Hey Sasuke do you know where Naruto is?" Kimi asked.

"Nope and if I did I wouldn't tell you" Sasuke said and walked away.

Naruto had been looking for Kimi and he found her.

"Hey Kimi I need to talk to you" Naruto said.

"Why the hell didn't you show up to our date!" Kimi yelled.

"I hung out with the guys and had more fun with them than I would have with you" Naruto said.

"Your not allowed to hang out with them for a while" Kimi ordered.

"I'll hang out with my friends rather you like it or not and were done I'm sick of you ordering me around and yelling at me!" Naruto said and walked over to his friends.

"Hey guys guess what" Naruto said.

"What my youthful friend!" A kid with a green jump suit, bushy eyebrows, and round eyes said.

"I broke up with Kimi" Naruto said.

"It's about time" Sasuke said.

"Way to go!" Shikamaru said.

"Did you guys hear about Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura's chat room thing?" Gaara asked the guys.

"No but we should check it out tonight" Naruto said.

"Yah" the boys agreed.

After school to the chat!

**_Cherryblossom_1_0_1 has signed on._**

**_Shy_but_hot has signed on._**

**_Weapons_1_2_7 has signed on._**

**_Fan_girl_12 has signed on._**

**Sakura: **Omg this is so awesome!

**Tenten: **Yes it is good job temari!

**Hinata: **Did you see how many people joined?

**Temari: **Yes 1,00 people did and it's only the first day it's been running!

**Tenten: **Look at all the chats people made

**Sakura: **and we can mess with them if we want!

**Hinata: **and read what they talked about!

**Temari: **I can't wait to see if or what the boys are going to say!

**Sakura: **well I'm going to bed

**Temari: **same

**Hinata: **Yah me too

**Tenten: **same here

*The girls log off*

Stay tuned for Chapter 11 *Not enemy's no more*

Remember if you haven't read from chapter 1-9 then go to youtube and watch them there and continue from this!


	3. Chapter 11 Not Enemy's No More

**Naruto High Chapter 11 *Not Enemy's No More***

Everyone went to school and the school day was good. They all went home now to the chat room!

Shy_but_hot sighed on Huyga_master sighed on

**Hinata:** Oh your on...

**Neji: **Yah, hey I need to talk to you

**Hinata:** What are you going to yell at me like normal

**Neji:** No but I'm going to say sorry for how I've treated you in the past

**Hinata:**Oh you realized your father killed mine

**Neji:**Yes, he told me what really happened and lady tsunade put him in jail. I live by myself now.

**Hinata:**Really? I live in this creepy house

**Neji:** Do you want to move back in? No one touched your room.

**Hinata:**Thanks Neji

**Neji:**So were cousins again?

**Hinata:**were cousins again, I'm going to pack my things and go home

**Neji:**see yah

Shy_but_hot signed out Weapons_1_2_7 sighed on

**Tenten:**Oh hi Neji!

**Neji:**Hi Tenten

**Tenten:** Hows it going?

**Neji:**Nothing Hinata and I are getting along and she's moving in with me.

**Tenten:** That's cool

**Neji:** I have a question

**Tenten:**Yes Neji?

**Neji:** Will you be my girlfriend?

**Tenten:** Yes Yes Yes! I will!

**Neji:**lol ok want to hang out? I'll pick you up at 9:00 if so

**Tenten:** Sure! see you at 9!

They both sighn off.

Stay tuned for chapter 12 *the word gets out*


	4. Chapter 13 The Start Of War

Naruto High Chapter 13 *The Start Of War*

"When I find out who listend in I'm going to kill then!" Sasuke said.

"Dude calm down" Neji said.

"How can I...Omg UGhhh!" Sasuke said walking out mad.

Sakura saw Sasuke was mad so she went to see what was up.

"Um are you ok?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke heard her voice and calmed down.

"Yah I'm fine"

"So I was wondering, maybe we should hang out sometime" Sakura said smileing.

"Sure how about after school?" Sasuke said smileing back.

"Ok sounds good to me"

At that time the bell rang.

"See you later" Sakura said.

"See yah" Sasuke said back.

Durring the day Ino became friends with Karin and Kimi. It's the end of the school day now. Kimi, Karin, and Ino walked up to Sasuke and Sakura.

"What do you think your doing?" Karin said to Sakura.

"Hanging out with Sasuke, got a problem with it? Oh wait i don't care if you do or not so leave us alone" Sakura said back with a cocky aditude.

"No if I can't have Sasuke, then no one can" Karin said then spit on Sakura and left before she could do anything back.

"Oh she want's to play rough and dirty then we will, This means war!" Sakura said looking evil as ever.

Sasuke looked at her and he looked very scared. They hung out for the night then went home.

Stay tuned for Chapter 14 *The War Begins* 


	5. Chapter 14 The War Begins

Naruto High Chapter 14 *The War Begins*

Now lets go to Karin,Kimi, and Ino to see what there little plan is.

"So you got it down Ino" Kimi said.

"Yes, I'm going to flert with Sasuke, get Sakura mad at me so she's off guard and you guys are going to dump glue then feathers on her" Ino replyed.

"But when are we going to do this?" Ino asked.

"Lunch time" Karin and Kimi said.

That night Sakura stayed up making her weapon to use on her new enemy's. She only got an hour sleep last night.

At school.

Sasuke was waiting for Sakura outside and when she got there he knew she was tired.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked her.

"Yah I'm fine" Sakura said dozing off.

"You look tired" Sasuke replyed.

"I only got and hour of sleep last night" Sakura said back to him.

Naruto then went over to them.

"Hey love birds" Naruto said haveing a huge smile on his fase.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said back.

"I saw you two hanging out" Naruto said to him.

"So were just friends" Sasuke said back blushing a little.

Right then Sakura started to fall. Sasuke saw her so he ran and cought her. He was holding her in his arms while she was still asleep. (me-aww)

"You should ask her out" Naruto said.

"I've been thinking about it but I don't know yet" Sasuke said.

"Do it, I'm going to ask Hinata out before Kiba does and you have bushybrow, and Gaara going after Sakura, who knows who else" Naruto said.

"I'll ask when she is more awake" Sasuke said looking at her while thinking she looks so cute while sleeping.

*Ring*

"Well bell rang, I'm off to find Hinata" Naruto said running off.

"Hey Sakura wake up" Sasuke said shakeing her a little.

"Huh?" Sakura said wakeing up.

"The bell rang we have to go" Sasuke said helping her in the school.

They went to all there classes and when it came to lunch the girls ate with the boys since Tenten and Neji are dateing, and the same with Hinata and Naruto.

Ino walked by Sasuke and started playing with his hair.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said to Ino.

"Playing with your hair" She said back.

"Well stop" Sasuke said annoyed.

"No" Ino replyed.

She then put her arms around him.

Sasuke got up.

"What the fuck do you think your doing? I don't like you! Your a stupid whore so leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled.

"I don't care" Ino said.

"You know Ino this is why I broke up with you in the first place, because your a whore so why don't you leave my best friend alone and find someone else to be your victom" Shikamaru said.

Ino looked at him and walked away and started to cry.

THERE PLAN FAILED!

Stay tuned for chapter 15 *New Project* 


	6. chapter 15 New Project

Naruto High Chapter 15 *New Project*

"Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled at the last time he called her name.

"AHHHH" she woke up and screamd.

"It's time to go to class" Sasuke said to her.

"Um ok" She said.

"Hey I have a question" Sasuke said blushing.

"Yes?" She said looking at him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I will!" Sakura said hugging him.

"I take it your happy" He said.

"Yes I am" Sakura said smiling.

"Do you want to hang out after school?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure" Sakura said.

"Ok meet me at the drinking fountin 3:05" he said.

"Ok see you there" Sakura said running off.

As she was running she wasn't watching where she was going. She ran right into Karin.

"Sorry about that" she said not knowing who she ran into.

"Well why don't you start watching where your going big for head" Ino said to Sakura.

"Why don't you shut up Ino-Pig" Sakura said back to her and went to her next class.

"Ok class today we are going to start a new project" Kakashi sensi said.

" I have made groups allready. Now if you remember the chunning exams you had to go into the forest of death. This project is a survival test but there's a catch. I have put out two golden kuni's in the forest of death. The teams that get one will get an out of school pass for a month and in every class on every assignment you will get an audomatic 100" Kakashi sensi said.

"Now here is the teams,

Team 1 is, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga.

Team 2 is, Temari, Shikamaru Nara, Tenten, and Neji Hyuga.

Team 3 is, Kiba, Rocklee, Gaara, and Shino.

And Team 4 with 3 people is, Ino, Karin, and Kimi.

This assinment will start tomorrow and you will be metting Anko sensi at the forest of death at 12:00 pm to see what you want to bring with you and rules. You are dissmisted" Kakashi sensi said and left.

Stay tuned for chapter 16 *Meet up* 


	7. Chapter 16 Meet Up

Naruto High 16 *Meet up*

Everyone left and went to hang out with there groops to talk about what to bring with them for the project.

lets go to team 1 first.

"So what are we bringing!" Naruto said excided.

"Well eather we bring one tent for everyone to share or we bring two so we can go two people in one" Sasuke said.

"I want to sleep with Hinata!" Naruto said.

Hinata blushed.

"Maybe in the midle of the project us girls will sleep with you guys" Sakura said.

"Ok" Sasuke said smileing at her.

"Ok, we should bring food" Hinata said.

"Were not alowed, we have to find our food and water I asked sensi already" Sakura said.

Now to team 2.

"Ok Neji and I are going in our own tent" Tenten said.

Neji looked at her and blushed a little.

"This is such a drag" Shikamaru said.

"Ok so where are Shikamaru and I going to sleep?" Temari asked.

"Your own tent" Neji said.

"Us sleep together?" Shikamaru said.

"Sure" Neji said winking at his best friend.

"Ok but stay away from me Shikamaru" Temari demanded.

"Didn't plan on doing anything or going near you Temari" Shikamaru said.

To team 3!

"Hey guys we should all stay in one tent!" Kiba said.

"YES and share eachothers youth!" Lee said.

"Lee im going to send my bugs on you" Shino said.

"Guys stop!" Gaara yelled.

"But Gaara, they started.. ohwell. us shareing our youth is going to be fun! this is going to be like a big slumber party! yay! I can't wait!"

"Lee SHUT UP!" everyone yelled.

"Fine.." Lee said.

The boys messed around the rest of the time. Now to team 4!

"So you all got our plan?" Kimi said.

"Yes" Karin and Ino said.

I wonder what their plan is.. stay tuned for chapter 17 to find out! 


	8. chapter 17 Forest of Death!

Naruto High 17 *Forest of Death!*

Everyone finnishes with there talking about what to bring with them. Now it's the next day at noon. All the teams are there and Anko will talk about the Forest of Death.

"Ok magets, first off, The Forest of Death has it's name for a reason. You can die!" Anko said.

All the kids looked scared.

"You can't bring food or water with you. You guys will be inside for two weeks stright. When two weeks are over a sensi will come to you and see if you got a kuni or not. Is there any questions?" Anko said.

"Are we alowed to be with other groups?" Tenten asked looking at Sakura and Hinata's group.

"Yes you can, but you can't share or help get food, no sleeping in same tent and you can't help them defend themselfs if there atacked" Anko said.

"Can we attack the team if they found the golden kuni?" Kiba asked.

"Yes but you can't kill them" Anko said looking at Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke.

The boys smiled.

"Are you dating Kakashi sensi?" Lee asked.

"That's none of your buisness" Anko said blushing.

"Will anyone be watchng us?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, for one we need to see how and what you guys are doing for survival, seccond we need to make sure you dont fight with your own team mate and third we need to make sure you don't be sexual active because we don't need that and on this school rules are still here" Anko said.

Sasuke was sad but he didn't show it.

"Is there any more questions?" Anko asked.

There was none.

"Ok let the project beguin!" Anko said.

Everyone went off to find a spot for camp. 


End file.
